


Говоря о верёвке

by hivershin, WTF Anime 2021 (fandom_Anime_2020)



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Background Het, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivershin/pseuds/hivershin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Anime_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Anime%202021
Summary: — Я не всегда такая скучная, — вдруг говорит Такада. Она разжимает пальцы, и её пустой бокал разлетается с изысканным звоном. Такада небрежно переступает через его сверкающие влажные останки и берёт её под руку, заглядывая в глаза: — Хочешь, докажу, Амане?
Relationships: Amane Misa/Takada Kiyomi
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Anime 2021: тексты от M до E





	Говоря о верёвке

В доме повешенного не говорят о верёвке.

Миса, модель, айдол, миленькая и дружелюбная; тусовочная бабочка, знает всех — и всё. Это её работа: глупо улыбаться, хихикать, наматывать на пальчик слишком светлые, раздражающие скучных бизнесменов волосы — и зорко подмечать детали: не следят ли за ней журналисты, сталкеры и детективы, как будет удобнее перехватить Такаду на концерте и отдать ей Тетрадь, как сделать так, чтобы её не заметили и не заподозрили, а заподозрив, отпустили. После пытки, но отпустили.

Она машинально касается паутинного шрамика на горле. В золотистом мареве зала, похожего на каплю мёда, медленно шевелятся гости, оранжерейно шелестят заинтересованными голосками — ах, quel scandale! Две звёздочки шоу-бизнеса, которые неминуемо притягиваются друг к другу, чтобы взорваться — как любопытно! Как интересно! Только бы они не подрались, — переговаривается все с плохо скрытым предвкушением.

Такада облизывает губы и манит Мису затянутым в бархатную перчатку пальцем, будто собаку. На ней платье цвета мускусной дыни, сочное, сияющее, никакой синтетики, нет: натуральная тонкая ткань словно течёт по коже, каскадом спадая с высокой полной груди. Точнее, от шеи до колен, или: от продуманно вызывающего низкого декольте до безрассудного разреза на бедре, но, если совсем просто — Такада в светлом шёлке. Её обнажённая спина касается позолоченной рамы зеркальной стены, восходящей к выпуклому потолку оперы. _Золото к золоту._

Перспектива Гинзы за высоким окном залита флуоресцентно-жёлтым — цвета зрачков хищников на ночной охоте. Огромная люстра над ними щедро сочится избытком безвкусных кристаллов и непростительно яркого света — повсюду в толпе свет мерцает, отражаясь от зеркал, золота, бриллиантов в мочках ушей, бриллиантов на пальцах, шеях, запонках и всех других местах, где их не должно быть, но они есть.

Чужие взгляды почти ощутимо ползают по Мисе, но перед их объединённой мощью — Такада, «голос Киры» (куда симпатичнее Демегавы) и очаровательная Миса-Миса с нежной улыбкой (насквозь фальшивой) — никто не осмеливаются подойти ближе.

Такада рассматривает её, задержавшись на обтянутых тканью ключицах.

— Я вижу, ты закончила свой косплей на горничную.

— Лайту тоже понравилось. На свидании он глаз от меня отвести не смог, — чирикает Миса.

Такада смотрит на неё с живым любопытством обледеневшей форели. Её гладкие волосы, уложенные в стиле Дороти Хэмилл, не отражают свет — чёрные, как её насмешливый равнодушный взгляд, как тупик на ночной дороге и тишина вокруг: предупреждение об опасности, _держись от меня подальше_. Она касается платья Мисы, и ткань трещит под её пальцами — Миса не успевает испугаться, как Такада уже вытягивает сложенную «ковшиком» ладонь. Тканевый ярлычок на ней похож на мёртвую бабочку.

— Торчал. Так некрасиво, — безмятежно поясняет Такада, и Миса залпом выпивает своё шампанское. Бокал в руке успел нагреться, шипучка неприятно бьёт ей в нос. Миса морщится.

— Тебе никогда не надоест меня бесить, да? Тебе вроде как нужно быть в центре зала, царица улья, — спрашивает Миса, стараясь, чтобы едкая зависть не так очевидно читалась у неё на лице.

Такада пожимает безупречными плечами.

— Я уже сделала свою работу. Все эти высшие полицейские чины готовы есть с моих рук.

— Потные старики в пыльных «тройках». Да, это действительно _твои_ клиенты, — нараспев произносит Миса.

— Нет, — безмятежно говорит Такада. — Мои клиенты — это прыщавые старшеклассники и писклявые мокрощёлки, которые дрочат на Киру.

— Ты что, к мозгоправу записалась? Наконец-то начинаешь понимать себе цену. Мне начинать волноваться?

— Может быть.

Такада молчит мгновение и вдруг спрашивает:

— Могу я кое о чём тебя спросить?

Они никогда ещё не разговаривали… так мирно.

Миса озадаченно моргает.

— Допустим, — осторожно говорит она.

— Ты счастлива?

Миса пожимает плечами.

— Нет. Мы ненавидим друг друга. А я ненавижу всё это. Ненавижу, что я должна быть здесь, где я лишняя, только чтобы передать тебе Тетрадь. Ненавижу, что вся моя жизнь крутится сейчас вокруг… этого, — она очерчивает в воздухе резкую прямую, «единицу». Крошечная косметичка покачивается на запястье, примотанная кожаным шнурком, — слишком маленькая, чтобы туда поместилась Тетрадь.

— Тогда зачем тебе всё это?

«Я просто жду чего-нибудь», — думает Миса. Мысль — горькая, трусливая и мерзкая. Правдивая.

— А ты? — отвечает Миса вопросом на вопрос.

— Даже не начинай, — Такада поджимает губы. — Меня тошнит от этого места. Тошнит от этих мужчин. Тошнит от всего этого. Ты такая хорошенькая, Амане… Но какая же ты глупая.

Такада: браслеты на тонких запястьях, затянутых в бархат (каждый раз, как она небрежно задирает локоть, браслеты самодовольно позванивают); неестественный, резкий запах алкоголя, шелест волос, тихий, точно призрачный шёпот. Она откидывает голову назад, чтобы с высота своего роста окинуть Мису презрительным взглядом. Миса держит лицо, но мечтает плеснуть шампанским ей в глаза. Сердце тяжело колотится в горле — адреналин зашкаливает, но это не от задания, которое поручил ей Лайт, не от его опасности, вовсе нет. Это всё Такада.

Стайка оскалившихся акул на уважительном расстоянии вокруг них разочарованно расплывается, не почуяв ни капли крови: Миса механически улыбается, Такада интимно склонилась к ней поближе, оказывается, они подружки, вот, смотрите, по-дружески хихикают на случайном общем приёме, такая скука, даже не о чем написать в LINE.

Пульс Мисы скачет. Это игра, и она знает, какой ход сделает.

— Допустим, я глупая. А ты скучная, Киёми. С тобой сдохнешь от тоски, от твоей пра-а-авильности.

Такада моргает: оскорбления хуже Миса вряд ли могла бы придумать, даже если бы постаралась. «Ты не так умна, чтобы Лайт остался с тобой. А ты не так уж ему и интересна, не обманывайся».

— Я не всегда такая скучная, — вдруг говорит Такада. Она разжимает пальцы, и её пустой бокал разлетается с изысканным звоном. Такада небрежно переступает через его сверкающие влажные останки и берёт её под руку, заглядывая в глаза: — Хочешь, докажу, Амане?

***

Никакой преамбулы. Никаких предварительных ласк и флирта — она ничего не должна Такаде и уж тем более не должна притворяться, когда в лифте их только двое (и внимательный глазок камеры, да, надо будет убить охранника потом, не сейчас).

Уже поздно. Тональный крем ощущается на коже как разлитое масло. Язык жжёт от того, как много она выпила. Она сломала себе ноготь, и туфли уже успели натереть ей ноги.

Миса нажимает на «стоп». Лифт останавливается, подвешенный в лиминальном пространстве между первым и последним этажами — отправным и пунктами назначения. Здесь — граница, место ни здесь, ни там; площадь в десять квадратных метров с ковриком и чистеньким зеркалом — для убийства, для соблазнения, для угрозы. Замкнутое пространство лифта заставляет многих людей нервничать. Миса никогда не была из таких людей.

Она обхватывает Такаду за шею и притягивает к себе, озябшими ладонями поглаживая тонкую шею. Такада вздыхает, и её горькое от шампанского дыхание заставляет Мису сглотнуть. Такада опускает ладони на плечи Мисы, гладит её кожу затянутыми в бархат пальцами и неожиданно крепко прикладывает лопатками к стене — тонкая ткань корсажа рвётся у неё на груди. Миса выгибается в её руках, подавая себя — вот я, ударь меня, убей меня, съешь меня, _do what thou wilt_.

— Костюмчик ужасен, — доверительно произносит Такада, рассеянно гладит губы Мисы, полуприкрытые на вдохе. — Но мне нравятся твои туфли, — Такада продолжает светскую беседу, словно не она сейчас потирается грудью о грудки Мисы, полуприкрытые рваным синтетическим кружевом Angelic Pretty. — Приятно, наверное, будет, когда ты вопьёшься этими каблуками мне в задницу?

Голос у неё ледяной, совершенно равнодушный — так она каждый вечер зачитывает новости, «умерли… умер… умерла… погибли…», — но глаза сияют, и щёки слегка покраснели. Миса расставляет дрогнувшие ноги, чувствуя, как набухает клитор в дорогих трусиках, как они липнут к ней, мокрые насквозь, как соски напрягаются и натягивают ткань её платьица, и Такада видит тоже. Её тонкие капризные ноздри раздуваются, и она нежно улыбается, стерва; за духами Мисы и запахом чужих сигарет и шампанского она чует её возбуждение.

Миса прикусывает зубками бархатный палец перчатки на левой руке и осторожно тянет его на себя, освобождая её тёплую, порозовевшую ладонь. Тяжелое тонкое кольцо, вывернувшись, стрекотливо катится прочь, набирая звука на каменной плитке лифта. Миса порывается было скользнуть за ним, но Такада уже берёт её лицо в ладони и целует, не обращая внимания на всё остальное.

Губы у неё неожиданно обветренные, горячие, совсем не сладкие — таким, наверное, на вкус кажется пламя в то мгновение, когда оно не успевает ещё сжечь тебя дотла, — но зная о будущем, ты всё равно ищешь его так, как не искала воды в пустыне. Из робкого поцелуй быстро становится страстным — Такада лижет её губы с тем же пылом, с каким, наверное, хочет засунуть в Мису язык, посадив её себе на лицо; до боли сжимает соски и наконец откидывает назад голову, переводя дыхание (её помада такая идеально ровная, что Миса почти в гневе, ну какая же сука, чёртова, идеальная, восхитительная _сука_ ).

Такада приказывает:

— Раздевайся, Амане. Я хочу в тебя.

Мису трясёт так, как не трясло даже на своей первой Japan Record Awards, но она покорно переступает через свои липкие трусики, которые с неприличным влажным звуком падают на пол, и, оперевшись на зеркало, чтобы не упасть, расставляет ноги. Такада не даёт ей передохнуть, _никогда не давала_ , — правой рукой она жадно шарит у Мисы между ног, небрежно пачкая дорогой бархат. Её совершенная улыбка становится шире, когда она раздвигает мокрые половые губы, чтобы потереть клитор. Он уже тяжело набух. Миса мечтает о том, чтобы швырнуть Такаду на пол (как охотница — добычу, подраненную косулю с мерцающими черными глазами) и трахнуть её своим клитором, насадить Такаду на себя, как её насаживает Лайт, и никакой страпон ей не понадобится, нет, это всё…

Такада скользит в неё обманчиво мягко. Миса тихо стонет: по её щеке бежит слезинка: ощущений так много, что она теряется в них, пугается их и хочет ещё, — _войди в меня сильнее_. Она притягивает Такаду к себе и целует её, насаживаясь на пальцы. Посасывает её язык, ощущая, что на это короткое мгновение они стали одним: их единое на двоих сердце гонит по сплетённым телам общую кровь — быстро, больно, блаженно.

Миса отлично танцует. Она ловкая, сильная и никогда не теряет равновесия, как кошка, но сейчас ей приходится наощупь искать точки опоры, чтобы не упасть — плечи Такады и её скользкое платье, зеркальную стену лифта. В отражении такая же Миса дёргается, трепещет на пальцах Такады, вылизывая её рот до тех пор, пока обе не начинают задыхаться. В этом лифте, кажется, они застревают не только между этажами, но между самим временем. В ослеплённом удовольствием сознании столетия проносятся за несколько секунд — сквозь это бесконечное наслаждение Миса цепляется за Такаду, зарывается лицом ей в грудь, кажется, плачет, а может, смеётся.

Удивительно: Такада позволяет ей.

***

Они не раздевались. Одежда — «правдоподобное отрицание», как говорили адвокаты Ёичи Тамуры, убившего её семью. «Поведение, которое сохраняет возможность в дальнейшем отрицать свою вовлечённость…» Одежда — маленький барьер, за которым ещё можно спрятаться. Мисе это нравится — это как логическая задача в одном из подготовительных тестов для старшей школы Хорикоси; Миса, детка, говорил отец, ты же умная девочка, ответь…

_Если две девушки не раздеваются до конца и не трутся клиторами, считается ли это за настоящий секс? Если где-то в лесу спадёт табу и две девушки кончат в лифте оперного театра, и никто не услышит — изменили ли они их общему любовнику?_

Миса хрипло произносит:

— Мне кажется, ты живёшь только ради того, чтобы рвать мою одежду.

Такада смеётся — низко и так волнующе, что Миса понимает: они ещё не закончили. Поглаживает её по груди, где треснул корсаж, оставляя на коже влажные прозрачные следы — от её смазки, вспоминает Миса, и ощущает, как быстрее бьётся жилка на горле. Такада смотрит на её губы, на шею, и Миса задаётся вопросом: а она видит, как быстро бьётся пульс Мисы?

— Скорее, я пытаюсь хоть как-то улучшить этот чудовищный дизайн... Что я могу сказать в свою оправдание, — Такада очаровательно улыбается, — живу маленькими радостями.

Миса старается не упасть: ноги ещё дрожат.

— Забавно. А я никогда думала, что тебя заинтересует что-то _маленькое_.

Такада смотрит на неё с высоты своего великолепия:

— Ты никогда не замечала: такие тонкости не для твоего ума, Миса.

— Киёми, — произносит Миса.

— М-м-м?

— Ты нарываешься.

— И что?

— И нарвёшься ведь.

Её узкие прекрасные глаза вдруг вспыхивают от желания.

Миса ещё никогда не видела, чтобы кто-то заводился от неё так быстро, так искренне, так честно — не от глянцевой Мисы-куклы на обложке MYOJO; не от Мисы-Мисы в костюме девочки-кошки, которая завлекательно мяукает в рекламе своей новой дорамы (рядом со своим менее знаменитым партнёром, которому почему-то можно не унижаться, хотя Миса с большей охотой напялила бы эти чёртовы ушки на него); не от Мисы-Киры, которая так нравится Лайту. Нет. Такаду возбуждает растрёпанная Миса с размазанным макияжем, в рваной одежде, пьяная и только что как следует кончившая от пальцев Такады в себе.

Такада медленно приподнимает своё изумительное платье.

— Вниз, Амане.

Миса падает на колени с такой готовностью, что Такада невольно смеётся, неловко переступив, и Миса тут же обхватывает её за бёдра, чтобы она не упала, чтобы она не _сбежала_ , стягивает её бельё зубами.

— Господи, Амане, — шепчет Такада. Это её настоящий голос, не пресыщенный манерный голосок госпожи Киёми или насмешливый — сучки, которая трахается с её женихом, нет, настоящий, тоненький, с резкими нотками вдруг прорезавшегося северного акцента.

Волосы у неё на лобке такие мягкие, — с глупым обожанием думает Миса. Такада вся мягкая. Мокрая внутри. Такая неправдоподобно узкая, словно Миса её первая любовница. Словно никто не касался её здесь, и лишь Миса видит её блестящие половые губы, аккуратный клитор, похожий на сочную, созревшую ягоду. Миса облизывается. Вся Такада, нетронутая, для неё. Миса сгибает пальцы, и из Такады капает: смазки становится больше. Миса стискивает колени. У неё у самой между ног скользко, и так хочется потереться о свою руку — хватит и двух резких движений, чтобы кончить, но сейчас её удовольствие отходит на второй план. Миса осторожно дышит через рот, чтобы успокоить бешено стучащее сердце, прежде чем приникнуть к её клитору, медленно обвести его кончиком языка.

Всё, что чувствует Миса, — это запах Такады. В мире больше не существует ничего, кроме Такады, мокрой полутьмы между её бёдер, боже, в затылок Мисе сейчас можно упереть холодное пистолетное рыльце и пригрозить нажать на спусковой крючок, и Мисе будет совершенно начхать: _Такада_. Её пульс, её пот, её духи, её вкус, её кожа. Всё — она; пряная, острая, совсем не сладкая, упоительная; так, наверное, пахнут хищные тропические цветы, которые завлекают к себе добычу, _упивайся мной, умри во мне_.

Миса согласна.

Она раздвигает половые губы Такады и засовывает в неё язык, трахает по-настоящему, уже не дразнясь, чутко слушая сорванное дыхание, замечая, как изменяется запах Такады, густота её смазки в зависимости от того, что Миса творит с её телом. Миса совершенно теряет голову — вот так, с припухшим бутоном клитора между своих пересохших губ, с щекоткой мягким волос на лобке Такады, Миса может провести целую вечность — перед самым совершенным алтарём, что когда-либо был создан природой.

Такада кончает так красиво, точно позирует на обложку порножурнала: выгибаясь всем телом, музыкально вздыхая, а Миса продолжает лизать, пока Такада не тянет её за волосы. Миса целует мокрые бёдра и недобро улыбается, надеясь, что Такада чувствует эту улыбку кожей.

Такада охает, когда Миса снова засовывает в неё ладонь, исступлённо целуя её бёдра, тёплый лобок. Ребром давит на клитор, «давай, потрись об меня, Киёми, давай, тебе же хочется», и Такада ввинчивается на её пальцы и одновременно чуть привстаёт, такая уязвимая, такая послушная.

Такада дрожит, или, может, Миса дрожит, плача от желания. Такада нужна ей, чтобы перевернуть её мир вверх головой, скинуть с пьедестала всех богов и воцариться безраздельно; выбить вселенную из-под её туфелек, как всегда, с первой их встречи так давно, так чертовски давно…

Миса вытаскивает из неё пальцы, и Такада стонет:

— Ама… Амане! Не останавливайся, я тебя з-запишу, если ты остановишься…

Мисе нравится слышать, как идеальная мисс То-дай умоляет, выставив на обозрение натёртое, мокрое влагалище. Миса опускает ладонь себе между ног, собирает влагу — она такая мокрая, что с неё капает на пол — и всовывает её в дрожащую Такаду, которая с облегчением поскуливает.

— Моё возбуждение, — шепчет Миса, проворачивая в ней пальцы, — ты вся будешь пропитана им, изнутри, так глубоко, куда больше никто не достанет. Ни один из твоих любовников.

Такада вернётся к себе. Ртом, который целовал Мису, она прижмётся к пальцам Лайта — и они будут пахнуть Мисой, её наглой, солоноватой влажностью. Такада узнает этот запах. Трахаясь с Лайтом, она будет думать о Мисе. Она _должна_ думать о Мисе.

Непослушными пальцами Миса нащупывает горячий, будто полежавший на солнцепеке, футлярчик помады. Судорожно дыша в пушистый треугольник волос, она касается припухших половых губ и медленно ведёт по ним помадой, на несколько часов увековечивая порхающие движения своего язычка в раскалённой гладкости чужого тела — словно ставит подпись на своем самом совершенном шедевре.

Такада кончает, стискивая её ладонь с такой силой, что ещё немного — и косточки в её тонком запястье хрустнут. _Как одержимая._

***

Кто-то из них жмёт на кнопку. Лифт продолжает плавное скольжение вниз.

— Я теперь не смогу надеть трусики, испорчу, — Такада корчит гримаску, брезгливо касаясь алых разводов на коже.

— Надень мои, — предлагает Миса, и чувствует, как щёки снова заливает жаром. — Верни, не стирая.

Такада опускается на корточки, как девчонка, и по-детски же прихлопывает укатившееся кольцо ладонью, прежде чем дать ему скользнуть обратно на палец, и делает вид, будто не слышит.

В холле оперного зала пусто. Они одни. Сквозь волны переливчатого сопрано, плывущие кажется, отовсюду, стоят в полном молчании.

У огромного сияющего зеркала Такада — гипсовая статуя с процарапанной зубками Мисы подписью на шее — красит растянутый в пустой улыбке ротик, заключённый в скобки носогубных морщинок; аккуратно разделяет начерненные ресницы кисточкой от туши. Если она хотела, повернувшись к Мисе спиной, перевести ту в разряд неважных предметов, у нее не выходит: зеркало, почтительно пытаясь удержать в себе Такаду и ее невозможную, с горчинкой размазанных теней и следом от засоса Мисы, красоту, отражает и Мису. Вот она, выглядывает из-за плеча Такады, точно из бруствера.

Такада прыскается духами — тёплым и мускусным ароматом ванили от Pola, купленным в Чёрную пятницу в Victoria's Secret торгового центра Окуры. Химический и чересчур сладкий, он совершенно не подходит той Такаде, которую знает Миса — властной, но хрупкой и нежной, смешливой и гордой. Запах — очередная маскировка, такая же, как её помада или заново нанесённая тушь. Как шарф, который она наматывает вокруг шеи, чтобы скрыть укусы Мисы.

После всего, что было, этот запах словно издевается над ней. Миса задыхается, будто её ударили в живот.

— Знаешь, — хрипло начинает Миса, следя за тем, как плавают в воздухе огненные числа над аккуратной головкой Такады. — Я раньше постоянно повторяла про себя твоё имя. Как будто это строчка из песни. Ритуал, чтобы вызвать тебя из самых глубин ада. Такада Киёми. Такада Киёми. Такада Киёми. Словно если я произнесу его нужное число раз с определённой интонацией, ты, наконец, взглянешь на меня. И сегодня ты взглянула.

Такада ловит её взгляд в зеркале и насмешливо воздевает брови (Миса ненавидит, когда над ней смеются):

— Ты говоришь такие глупости, Амане. Жаль, я не засунула в тебя кляп.

Миса болезненно сглатывает лишнюю слюну, еще солоноватую от возбуждения Такады. Как плохая актриса, не выучившая две страницы текстика к очередному эпизоду своей дорамы, Миса молча задаётся одним вопросом: почему?

_Почему, зная, что будет, ты всё равно пойдёшь умирать за него? Я же прямо здесь! Посмотри на меня! Останься со мной! Почему ты не останешься со мной?_

***

Миса — равно повзрослевшая сирота. Жестокая и осторожная убийца. Правая рука Киры. Знать всех, а самое главное, знать всё — её работа.

Она не спрашивает.


End file.
